


Soulmates and study dates

by crazvdream



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: (only once), AND GAY, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brief Mentions Of Vomit, Brief Mentions of Blood, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Homophobic Language, M/M, Max is confused, She Just Wants Love, Slow Burn, Swearing, They're all good friends, brief mentions of violence, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazvdream/pseuds/crazvdream
Summary: Max couldn’t keep clinging onto the idea that Chloe would suddenly just become her soulmate. It was a fantasy, and as nice as it would have been, it wasn’t real.-In which Victoria offers to help Max study and Max is very confused.





	Soulmates and study dates

**Author's Note:**

> finally!! you guys have no idea how long this took me what the heck  
> this is the longest thing i've ever written (i just hope it's actually good oml)
> 
> just for context: in this au, you feel the same pain as your soulmate does - but it's pain such as cuts, slaps, punches, and other physical things, not really things like aches. also, max doesn't have powers, but chloe didn't die and jefferson still got caught for what he did (but nathan wasn't involved).
> 
> eee, anyway,
> 
> enjoy!!

For the longest time, Max had hoped Chloe was her soulmate.

It was supposed to be that the pain you felt, your soulmate would feel it too. Everyone was meant to meet their soulmate; it was fate.

But she knew Chloe didn’t believe in all that crap; she had loved Rachel, regardless of the fact they weren’t soulmates, and she didn’t want to ruin what she had with Max now by relying on what people thought was a ‘destined bond’.

And Max knew that. And respected it. But Chloe also knew Max was uneasy about not knowing. She loved her with all her heart, and if Chloe wasn’t her soulmate, Max deserved to find her true one. Even if it meant breaking both their hearts.

So here they stood, in Chloe’s bedroom. She’d been the one to step up, to bring an end to what they had. It didn't make it any easier.

"Max this- this isn’t working. You know we aren’t soulmates. We can’t keep this up for much longer.”

Max felt tears welling up in her eyes, and buried her face in her hoodie sleeve.

Chloe sighed. “C’mere.”

She held out her arms to Max. Max hesitated, but then collapsed into Chloe and sniffled quietly against her chest. They were silent for a while.

Then, “You know, Chloe, it doesn’t mean anything. I still love you, and I-I don’t care who my soulmate is-“

“Max,” Chloe looked down at her girlfriend - or maybe not, now - “we both know that’s not true. You care. I still love you but with this... we’re better off as friends. And in reality, it doesn’t change much, we’re still best friends, partners in crime, defenders of the galaxy, and all that crap. We just- y’know, can’t kiss or fuck anymore.”

Max laughed through her tears at Chloe’s bluntness. “Yeah, yeah I guess. Just, promise you won’t block me out, or anything. I really want things to go back to normal.”

“Hey, you’re one to talk! If I promise, you’ve gotta promise!” She held up her pinky finger in between them and smiled.

Max smiled back. She hooked her finger in Chloe’s. “I promise.”

Chloe sighed, and then pushed Max away playfully, “Enough of this mushy shit! We gotta find you a girl Caulfield!” She paused, “Or guy, or whatthefuckever!” She slapped Max’s ass, “I need someone to take care of this for me!”

Max laughed so hard it hurt her sides. They were fine. She was fine. It was fine.

-

Max knows she should have seen it coming. She made all these excuses, like her being away in Seattle for so long, and that they wouldn’t have really understood as kids. But after that day in Chloe’s room, it was pretty fucking clear. She couldn’t keep clinging onto the idea that Chloe would suddenly just become her soulmate. It was a fantasy, and as nice as it would have been, it wasn’t real.

Although it sounded stupid, Max couldn’t help but become more and more stressed as the end of senior year approached. The chances of her soulmate being any of the people in her class, or even her school, was highly, highly unlikely.

But she just couldn’t imagine being with a complete stranger.

She’d finally accepted it, though, that it wasn’t Chloe. Which sucked. That would have been pretty awesome.

It wasn’t Warren either, or Nathan Prescott (god forbid). Yeah. Turns out them punching each other in the face revealed a lot more than they intended.

Not Kate, either. They’d tested it before, once, out of boredom and pure curiosity.

Not many people had found their soulmates yet, not at such a young age, so Max knew she shouldn't really be thinking about it too much.

Yet she still couldn't help feeling that she was missing something. Something big.

-

Max hated this class.

Don't get her wrong, Mr Jefferson was a creep, and she was so damn glad he got busted before he hurt more girls.

But now, with only a substitute teacher until the end of the year - yeah, Principal Wells cared that much - this class was becoming a serious issue.

Not to mention a bore. (Yes, he was an awful person, but God was Jefferson talented.)

Max stared hopelessly down at the textbooks in front of her, the words flying straight over her head, drowned out by the snoring of the teacher at the front of the room and the raucous chaos of a high school class free to do as they wished (which was - surprise surprise - not their actual schoolwork).

She dropped her head to the desk and groaned. Max really fucking enjoyed taking pictures, and she would do anything to be able to do it for the rest of her life. But graduation was soon, and if she couldn't finish this course, that dream would die. With her. After she becomes broke and homeless and starves because she has no way of supporting herself.

She's not being dramatic whatsoever.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat quite deliberately. Max looked up. None other than Victoria Chase had sat herself on Max's desk - yes, not at her desk, on it.

She looked down at Max as if waiting for her to acknowledge her presence. Presence fucking acknowledged your majesty, what the hell do you want from me?

Max didn't say that.

"What?" She said. She mentally cursed herself for being so lame.

Victoria just looked amused. "Hello to you too. I just noticed you were struggling with the work, and wondered if you needed any help?"

Max gaped at Victoria. No way was this not a joke. Either way, Max didn't think she could deal with all of Victoria's games right now.

"Are you serious?"

Victoria had the audacity to look offended, "Max, I'm not trying to trick you or be a bitch or whatever else you're thinking in that pretty little head of yours. Just-" she sighed and shifted on the table uncomfortably, "I went through most of the course with Jefferson before- well, you know. Yeah, I know I was a suck up. Anyway, I understand all the final chapters we didn't go through as a class." She paused again, looking unsure of herself, "If you ever need help with it, just fire me a text, okay? I know you have my number."

Then the bell was ringing, and Victoria was gone faster than Max had ever seen her leave this classroom. She couldn't process any of it. What the hell just happened? Did Victoria fucking Chase just offer to help Max with her schoolwork. Was she just nice to Max?

And did she call her- _pretty?_

Max was having a weird fucking day.

-

From: Kate  
To: Max  
Hey, you good?? Saw Victoria talking to you in class today, she wasn’t hassling you, was she? X

From: Max  
To: Kate  
No, actually. She just offered to help with my work?? Idk it was weird. Thx for asking tho x

From: Kate  
To: Max  
No problem! Are you all good? You and Chloe still good? X

From: Max  
To: Kate  
Yh we're all good. Its awkward but what do you expect aha. We'll get over it. How about you? X

From: Kate  
To: Max  
I hope so, you two are so good for each other! And I'm actually rly good rn. We've got to hang out soon tho Max! Tomorrow good? X

From: Max  
To: Kate  
Sounds good to me. The diner after school? X

From: Kate  
To: Max  
For sure! See you then x

Max thanked any and all deities she knew of that Kate was her friend.

-

"So, let me get this straight," Kate frowned over her mug of tea, "Victoria, queen of the popular kids and unofficial head of the Vortex club, offered to help you with schoolwork."

"Yep."

Kate nodded thoughtfully, gazing out the window. It looked like there was going to be a storm.

Max continued, "I really don't know if she was fucking with me or not. She sounded kind of sincere about the whole 'this isn't a trick' thing, so. I really don't know."

Kate focused her eyes back on Max curiously. "Are you going to take her offer?"

Max pressed her hands into her eyes, rubbing at them until she saw stars in the darkness.

"Fuc- Frick, Kate, I don't know. I do really need help. And what can I say? Victoria knows her stuff."

Kate contemplated this for a minute.

"Do it."

Max snapped her head up. "Are you serious?!"

Shrugging, Kate replied, "Why not?"

"Well I just thought that you of all people wouldn't advise me to actually trust Victoria."

"People can change, Max. And I'd like to believe that Victoria has. If you think she was serious, and you need the help, then do it. It's that simple, really."

"Dam- Darn you're right." Max sighed.

Kate grinned at Max and nudged her fingers with her own. "You know you don't always have to do that around me. I'm a big girl Max, I can handle a couple of swears."

Max grinned right back, "I know. I kind of sound like I'm a cowboy or something when I say 'darn'."

"You do! Oh my, you actually do!" Kate giggled. Then hummed. "Nah, you make a much better pirate."

Covering one eye and using the best pirate voice she could possibly muster, she replied, "Aye! Captain Bluebeard thanks ye very muchly, ye young lady. Har har!"

Kate doubled over in her seat laughing, and Max couldn't help but join in - it was contagious.

-

After sitting on Kate's advice all week, unable to take her mind off Victoria's offer, Max finally made her decision.

She was sat in her room at her desk chair, feet up on the desk - if her parents (or Kate, for that matter) saw that they would scold her. But this way she could see the rain dripping down the glass of her window.

She rolled her eyes at herself. Pretentious much Caulfield?

Her hands were hovering over the keyboard of her phone, searching for something that wouldn't be too cringe or uncool. She was about to text the most popular girl in school, after all.

Yeah. Normal.

From: Max  
To: Victoria  
Hey Victoria, it's Max. I've been thinking about what you said in class the other day and if it's still good with you I'd like to take up your offer. I'm not bad at photography but without an actual teacher these textbooks are like a whole other language to me. Pls help.

From: Victoria  
To: Max  
Heyyy Maxine! I knew you'd come around eventually! I'm free all sunday so if you want to set a time - I'll come to yours whenever

From: Max  
To: Victoria  
Thank you so much. Is 2pm good with you?

From: Victoria  
To: Max  
Wonderful! Can't wait, see you then ;)

What was Max getting herself into?

-

Every other saturday was obligatory 'hang out with Warren because he may have a boyfriend now who takes up all of his time but he's still one of your best friends so you better watch movies or play video games with him all day' day, so here Max was sat.

Today, Warren had decided they were going to listen to obscure bands and drink beer until they were just that right amount of buzzed. Yeah, they were generic white kids.

"God, it's amazing Max. I never thought Nathan and I would have anything in common but- well, here we are." Warren was practically gushing. Max smiled. How sickeningly adorable.

He usually wouldn't ever talk about his soulmate - you know, not properly - because he knew it was a touchy subject for Max. But she had asked. She was curious. She really couldn't help it.

"So what's it like? Do you actually like? Bond, like people say?"

Warren frowned up at the ceiling. "Well, yeah. The first time you kiss you like - properly bond. You're connected. And- well- you've heard about the tattoos, right?"

Max nodded, taking a large swig of beer, but with all her attention focused on Warren.

"Well, you kiss, and then you get this burning on your wrists - nothing bad, you just look down and 'hey, there it is'."

"So, what is it? The tattoo?"

"It's different for everyone. But all couples are matching. They usually have a lot of meaning to them."

"What are yours?" Max suddenly felt like she was intruding on something she shouldn't be, "Unless you don't want to share. That's cool too."

Warren didn't say anything for a while, and Max thought he wasn't going to reply at all.

He eventually did speak up, though, "Our initials. Or- well- our future initials, I guess. WGP and NGP. Warren and Nathan Graham-Prescott."

"Ha! Double barrelled names, nice." Then more sincerely, "I like it."

"Thanks Max."

She reached over and squeezed Warrens hand. He squeezed back.

"You'll find yours one day, Max."

"Yeah." Sooner rather than later, she hoped.

-

It was currently 1:30pm and Max was in a state of panic.

To be honest, she had absolutely no idea why she cared that much, but she’d woken up today (way too late and just the slightest bit hungover) and realised her room was an absolute tip.

She’d rushed around clearing up all her dirty clothes and random food wrappers until it looked presentable. Kind of.

And now she’d collapsed onto her bed, exhausted.

She’d seen Victoria’s room only once before, and she wasn't supposed to have been in there. Max only remembers that it was full of clothes and gadgets she could never afford, and that it was completely immaculate. So Max felt the need to impress.

Max had been anticipating this since she’d texted Victoria on friday night. She’d tried to ignore it while spending saturday with Warren but the anxiety had still been there, lurking at the pit of her stomach.

And now it was back in full force, swirling up Max’s insides and making her want to throw up.

It wasn’t even that big of a deal, right? Victoria did offer, and it was just going to be studying. That's all it was, right?

_Right?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp, quick knock on her door. She jumped up, took a deep breath to calm herself, and then made her way over to the door.

Max let the door swing open, and there she stood; Victoria, dressed in a short black skirt, plain white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and just some brown, brogue-style shoes.

And it was moments like this, Max remembered how gay she was.

“Are you gonna let me in or what?” Victoria asked, but she didn’t sound like she was actually being mean; that was a first.

“Uh, y-yeah, of course.” Max moved out of the way so that Victoria could come in, then closed the door behind her. She leaned her forehead against it for a second, cursing herself silently, before turning back to face Victoria.

She was looking around Max’s room curiously, and it hit Max for the first time that Victoria had never been in here before. Her friends were used to this; the crazy wall of her polaroids, unseen by most, and her plants and books and CDs and fairy lights and everything that made it so perfectly Max.

“Anywhere in particular we should sit?”

“Couch, bed, floor, whatever. Up to you.”

Victoria nodded defiantly, making her mind up as she sat herself down on Max’s bed. It seemed like she was being careful not to flash Max (not that Max would mind, really) but the skirt was so short it rode right up her thighs so there hardly seemed any point anyway.

Max had to pull her wandering mind out from between Victoria's legs and back into reality in order to grab the workbooks. Damnit Max, you useless lesbian.

She rummaged around in her mess of a desk to look for them. ‘Tidying’ to Max meant ‘shove everything into the nearest drawer’ so by cleaning up her room, she’d made this task infinitely harder.

“You know, I don’t think I know anyone else who still has a stereo. And uses it. And has so many CDs.” Max turned to look back at Victoria, feeling self conscious, but she was just smiling as she shuffled through Max’s music collection - or at least the small portion of it that she had actually left out.

“I just love music, I guess. And I like having something physical. I think that’s why I love polaroids so much. Something to hold that you can keep forever.” Max coughed then, realising she was getting a little deep. “But uh. Anyway. Here.”

She had the books she needed now and joined Victoria on the bed. Victoria let out a chuckle, “You know, we’ve been classmates for almost a year and I know next to nothing about you Max.”

“It’s just the way I am. Quiet. I don’t feel the need to share my whole life with the world. Just those who I want to share it with.” She looked up, suddenly regretting her words, “No offence to you, of course. Your instagram page is totally awesome, and if that’s the way you choose to present yourself, then that’s cool y’know. Everyone’s different.”

Victoria had tilted her head and was smiling at Max with this unreadable look in her eyes. “Thanks, Max.”

Max felt her cheeks heat up and she turned away from Victoria’s gaze. “No problem. Uh, where should we start?”

“Ah! So-“ Victoria started flipping through the pages of the textbook, “here, this the next section we were due to go through in class with Jefferson-“

Although she tried to, Max couldn’t concentrate on a word Victoria was saying. She could only focus on the girl in front of her; her hands, her eyes, her hair, her legs. How had she never noticed how attractive Victoria was before?

Max groaned internally. She was incredibly fucked.

-

Chloe was in a fit of howling laughter, next to Max, hand slapping against the table as she tried to control herself. Kate had her eyebrows raised at Max, sat opposite to her. And next to Kate, there was Warren. And he- well, he just looked confused.

“You have a crush on-“ he looked around, and lowered his voice conspiratorially, “on _Victoria Chase_?!”

Shrugging, Max blushed. Once she’d finished studying with Victoria - which felt more natural than it should have - Max called an emergency meeting with her closest friends with the promise of buying them all pancakes if they listened to her problems.

“Max, you’ve hung out with her once.” Kate sounded like she was trying to disapprove, but she was smiling slightly.

“I know! Fuck, I know. And I’ve got to do it next week, and the week after, and basically every week until graduation, if I actually want to graduate.”

Chloe had taken the time to calm herself, so that she could helpfully input: “You’re fucked, Caulfield.”

Max dropped her head into her hands and sighed dramatically.

“Does Victoria know who her soulmate is?” Kate asked. She was acting the most rational about this situation. Once again, Max thanked God for her.

When Max just shrugged, Warren said, “Nate said she thinks she knows, but hasn’t told anyone. Not even the person who she thinks it is. Could be a lie, for attention or something. I don’t know.”

“Even if she doesn’t know who soulmate is, that still doesn’t mean it’s me!”

Chloe groaned beside her. “God, just ask her out Max! What is it with all this fucking soulmate bullshit? Why would anyone believe that?!”

Both Max and Kate winced, looking towards Warren. He just frowned slightly.

“Ah shit, sorry Warren. You just- well you all know how I feel about it.”

Warren waved a hand at her nonchalantly. “It’s cool, it’s cool. I know my soulmate is real. That’s all I need. Each to their own, I guess.” Chloe nodded. Max felt awkward.

Joyce, who was an absolute saint, saved the moment by bringing them their food. “Enjoy, kids!” She grinned, rubbing Chloe’s shoulder and walking away.

They started digging in. The uncomfortable atmosphere melted away until they were laughing and joking like normal once again, and the topic of soulmates was dropped altogether.

But Max couldn’t stop thinking about it: Who did Victoria think her soulmate was?

-

By the time it was Max and Victoria’s next study session Max was utterly bewildered. She seemed to forget about it completely until suddenly she would pass Victoria in the halls or meet her eyes in class and would smile at Max and just-

It made Max’s knees go a little weak.

And the weirdest thing about it was that she had no idea where any of this came from. She had never shown any interest in Victoria, she’d never even noticed that she was so attractive until now. And it was driving Max insane.

Chloe's advice, obviously, was to just ask her out. But Max was not doing that.

"Pussy," is what Chloe called her when Max told her this.

Kate told her to just wait it out, until either the crush faded or it was confirmed or denied that Victoria was Max's soulmate.

And Warrens advice was to just ask her straight up if she knew who her soulmate was.

Max was conflicted. She decided she would just go for Kate's plan. As much as she wanted to know, she had to think about her schoolwork; if she was too blunt with Victoria it might freak her out, refuse to work with her and then Max would never finish her course.

So when Victoria knocked on their door, ready for their next study session, exactly a week after their last, Max was a bit of a mess. She tried not to let it show of course, but with one look at Victoria she was gone again.

Victoria was wearing a similar outfit to last week, except her shoes today were black, her shirt was a dark red, and she was wearing lipstick that was the same shade as her shirt. Max's eyes were instantly drawn to Victoria's lips. _Fuckfuckfuck_.

She let Victoria in and they sat in the same place as before, with the books between them as a kind of barrier. Max wanted to throw the books onto the floor and jump onto Victoria. But that would be rude. And weird. And so _not_ a Max thing to do.

So instead they studied. Victoria was a wonderful teacher, Max noted. She was patient and answered all of Max's questions and didn't make her feel like an idiot. Which is only something about twenty percent of her actual teachers could achieve.

Yet Max noticed as the hours went by, they were talking less and less about photography, and more and more about the most random things. They started telling stories and cracking jokes and before long the work was forgotten altogether.

"Crap! I just realised the time," Victoria exclaimed, looking down at her watch. Checking her phone Max saw that, yup, it was nearly 8 o'clock. "No wonder I'm so hungry. Sorry, Max, but I think I'm going to have to end today's lesson here."

"That's cool, that's cool. God, yeah I should probably eat too."

Victoria raised an eyebrow at Max. "Got any plans?"

"I was just gonna get something from the vending machines down the hall. That's what I normally do when I don't go to the diner to eat. Or to Chloe's house."

Victoria scrunched her nose up at Max's answer. "Seriously? Uh-uh, no way. I am making you some proper food."

Max's eyes widened slightly, "Oh Victoria, I, I don't know. You don't have to bother."

But Victoria wasn't taking no for an answer. "Come on, I insist! You deserve it for being such a good student, and anyway, I always make myself way too much to eat anyway."

So that's how Max found herself sat in the shared kitchen in the girl's dorm at 8:30pm on a sunday evening, with Victoria Chase cooking for her and talking to her and joking with her like this wasn't only the second time they'd hung out.

Not weird at all. (It actually wasn't; it was kind of awesome.)

Eventually, Victoria served out a plate for both of them and they started to eat.

"You know," she pointed her fork at Max between mouthfuls, "you're actually really cool, Caulfield. Not that I thought you wouldn't be, but I thought having to tutor someone would be super boring."

"Thanks Victoria. And the same goes for you. I actually thought you were just fucking with me when you first asked me. We've never really been 'best buddies' or anything."

Victoria laughed. Max grinned down at her plate, trying to hide it. Then she turned back to Victoria and frowned slightly, "But if you thought it was going to be boring, why would you even offer?"

Seeming taken aback by Max's question, Victoria paused and she turned away- was that a blush Max could see? No. No, of course not.

"I don't know I just... I guess I felt I had to make it up to you, for everything I did at the beginning of this year. To you, to your friend Kate, just- I think all that shit with Jefferson really brought me to my senses."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I know Kate has forgiven you. And so have I, for that matter."

Victoria turned to face Max again. Her expression was so soft; she looked content, "Thanks Max. It actually means a lot."

Max just nodded, not trusting her words. Her heart was beating a little too fast to be considered comfortable. It was screaming to her, _now! Do something! Tell her! Ask her! Anything!_

But she couldn't.

-

A few weeks passed; Max had been burying her feelings as much as possible. Her friends would only mention it to tease her, but that was all.

And as for Victoria, they were becoming closer friends with each week that passed. They still didn't eat lunch together, or go out anywhere, or generally hang out outside of their assigned weekly study sessions - but they would text most days, and the more weeks that went by, the less the sessions were actually about photography.

To be fair, they had got through a lot of the course, and when Victoria was teaching, Max was listening. But now she was finding any way possible to prolong their time together - and it felt like Victoria was too, but maybe that was just Max's wishful thinking playing tricks on her.

But today- today was different.

Victoria was not herself. She was doing what she had to do of course; teaching and tutoring and all of that business. But there was no small talk. No distractions. No joking or laughing.

Max didn't want to pry, but she was worried. So once she'd gathered up the courage, she asked, "Are you okay Victoria?" Victoria looked up, surprised. "Sorry, I just... you don't seem yourself today? I just wondered if everything was good?"

She sighed, "I'm fine, Max. I've just got a lot of stuff on my mind right now."

Max was pushing her luck, but she was just too curious, "What sort of stuff?"

Victoria looked unsure, hesitating as she stuttered over syllables searching for her words, "Just. Soulmate stuff, actually."

Oh crap. "Really? Do you know who they are?"

Sighing and putting her head in her hands, Victoria replied, "I think so? But I'm not sure, and I don't want to embarrass myself by telling them."

"Why don't you just test it?"

Victoria gave her an incredulous look, "Test it?"

Max shrugged, feeling timid and shrinking in on herself at Victoria's reaction, "Well yeah, like- well I've tested it with Kate before and-" she laughed, "Chloe actually punched a wall once, to test if we had a bond."

This did not help. "Romantic." Victoria deadpanned.

"Y-yeah- well I mean it's-"

"And anyway, Max, the whole point is that I would want to test it without them knowing. Punching a wall is not very subtle."

"Sorry. I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong," Victoria sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I think we're done for the day, Max. I'll see you later."

And then she was gone, the door swinging shut behind her before Max could even protest. She was lost for words; she actually felt like she was about to burst into tears.

Max threw herself across her bed, dramatically groaning and burying her face into her duvet. She may have just fucked everything up.

-

"Yeah, that doesn't sound too good." Kate shook her head at Max beside her.

"Nope, definitely could've gone better," Warren agreed.

They all turned to Nathan, who had remained silent. Chloe was unavailable for this emergency meeting as her step-douche had decided to ground her for smoking pot (again) so Warren had invited Nathan along as a stand-in member.

He hesitated, looking around the table at the other three, "I shouldn't really say anything, I know a lot about Victoria and I shouldn't really be just telling you all of it."

"That's cool, Nate, I understand." Max sighed and leaned back in her seat. "I just hope she's not too mad at me. I don't want to ruin it."

"Ruin what?" Nathan looked confused, and Max remembered that he didn't know about her crush - he wasn't a bad guy, but she didn't want to risk him telling her anything.

All three of them watched Max expectantly, "Oh just, uh, I really need to finish this course soon. I'll be fucked if I don't; I want to do photography for the rest of my life, you know."

"Ohh," Nathan nodded. Then he looked conflicted; he paused for a moment before continuing, "Well I don't think you need to worry. I highly doubt that you're the one she's actually mad at. That's not what Victoria is like."

"Thanks, Nate."

He looked bashful and looked away in response, "Uh, no problem."

Max saw Warren nudge Nathan and smile when he looked back at Warren, then say something to Nathan so quietly that only he could hear. Nathan smiled back and grabbed Warrens hand as they continued talking.

Max felt her heart melt a little bit, diverting her attention to Kate, who did the same, so that they could give the two boys privacy. Kate smiled at Max knowingly, and she returned it. They continued their conversation, talking about mediocre things, and Max was glad for the distraction.

She could forget about her problems for now.

-

Max had very much not forgotten her problems. She woke up the next morning and saw she had a bunch of texts from Chloe. She had then proceeded to rush to her trashcan and throw up very violently into it.

She was sick. And fuck knows who she'd got it from in this mess of a school, or how she'd even got it. But she was.

It was like God had looked down on her, saw what a wonderful time she was having, and decided to throw a bunch of bad shit down on her all at once. Lovely.

So she climbed back into bed, her trash can hugged to her chest, and finally checked her texts from Chloe.

From: Chloe  
To: Max  
Yo!!! Kate just updated me on the Victoria sitch. Didn't realise it was that bad!! You better text me back

From: Chloe  
To: Max  
Like, fuck my step-dick, I would have snuck out of the house for that!! Sounds like it was a hell of a story lmao

From: Chloe  
To: Max  
Heard Prescott took my place though, how awkward was that?? He doesn't know, does he?

From: Chloe  
To: Max  
Okay now I'm just spamming you. Bet ur already asleep. I'm disappointed, Caulfield. I though my punk rock lifestyle had rubbed off on you, but clearly not.

From: Chloe  
To: Max  
Just text me when you wake up, okay? You worry me sometimes

Max grinned, which then morphed into a grimace as she moved to throw up in the trash can once again. Once she was clear, she typed out her reply to Chloe:

From: Max  
To: Chloe  
Thanks for the concern, Price, but I'm great - I've just thrown up twice, I'm living the life. As for last night, I'm mostly over it now, Nathan was actually very helpful (I might get him to replace you permanently. Sorry!) I'm just hoping things will go back to normal now.

From: Max  
To: Chloe  
Oh, and as for your 'punk rock lifestyle', you would have snuck out of the house anyway - if you were truly hardcore. I'm the one who's disappointed Chloe!!

Chloe's reply came quick.

From: Chloe  
To: Max  
Ouch!! I'm still grounded so I would come to take care of you but (shrug). Don't you dare even think about replacing me though, Max! You know I'm one of a kind ;) You do have a point about the punk rock lifestyle though... maybe I will come and see you anyway

From: Max  
To: Chloe  
I appreciate the sentiment, but if you come within even a mile of this place you know Madsen will sniff you out so quick - you're better off staying at home. And don't worry, you know I'll never replace you (ew, that was way too mushy. Can I reverse saying that please?)

From: Chloe  
To: Max  
No you can't! You don't have any time-warping superpowers, you've said it now. Take that Prescott!! You'll never replace Chloe Price! But you're right about the step-fucker thing. I'll make sure to come visit you once I have been freed!

From: Max  
To: Chloe  
For sure!! I miss my partner in crime and time (ew. I'm being too mushy again. This has to stop.)

-

Max slept through most of the morning - there was no way she was going to class in this state. So when she got a knock at her door at the beginning of lunch break, the last person she expected to be stood there was-

"Victoria?"

"Hi... Can I come in?"

Max mentally shook herself out of her daze, "Uh yeah, sure."

Victoria softly shut the door behind her and walked over to Max's bed. Hesitantly, she sat at the end of it, trying to avoid crushing Max's feet.

Neither of them spoke for a minute.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"Oh!" Victoria jumped, as if remembering something, "I heard you were sick so I got you this soup! Here," She passed Max the flask she hadn't even realise Victoria was holding.

"Thank you," Max suddenly realised how hungry she was. She really had emptied her stomach. She opened the flask and drank straight from it. It burned her tongue, but she powered on, until the flask was entirely empty.

Victoria was giggling at her quietly. "Someone was hungry."

"Well, yeah. I kind of emptied out my entire stomach into that trash can right there so... I needed that."

"Ewww, TMI. You haven't even cleaned that out yet?" Max shook her head. Victoria sighed. "Be thankful your room doesn't smell like a dumpster yet! I'll wash it out for you." She grabbed the trash can, rather reluctantly, but still.

"No, Victoria, you don't have to-"

"No, no, someone's got to take care of you. You just lay here, relax, and try not to throw up while I'm gone."

Max nodded, intimidated by Victoria so suddenly taking charge.

Victoria rushed out the room. Falling back onto her pillow, Max sighed. Of all people, she had not expected Victoria to be the one to come see her. At this point she would be less surprised if Nathan was here.

Within only a few minutes, Victoria had returned with the - now empty - trash can in hand. She placed it beside Max’s bed and returned to where she had been sat before.

“Thanks.”

Victoria shook her head, “It’s nothing. Especially after yesterday... I-“

“Victoria don’t. It’s fine. I crossed a line asking you all those questions. You don’t need to-“

“But I do, Max! I regretted snapping at you like that as soon as I left yesterday, and then later Nathan called me to tell me about how you thought I would hate you now and then I was going to find you today and apologise and then Kate told me you were ill and I just-“ Victoria took a deep breath, “I felt awful about all of it so I told Kate that I would check up on you instead.”

“That’s totally embarrassing that Nathan told you that. It was a top secret emergency meeting! Tell him I’m never inviting him to one ever again.”

Victoria laughed. “I will.” Then she paused, and she looked at Max with an expression that she couldn’t read, “You were having a meeting about- about me?”

Max cursed herself silently, realising she’d dropped herself in it, “Uh, yeah?”

“I didn’t realise I was that important to you, Max.”

Victoria didn’t seem angry, or weirded out, but still, Max panicked and tried to save it, “I mean, well yeah, we’re good friends now, and, uh, I’ve got to get good grades y’know... and uh... yeah...” She trailed off.

Hearing this, Victoria’s face seemed to drop for a moment, but then it was gone and she was smiling again, but Max felt her chest tighten at the sight. Was she just imagining things?

They talked idly about other things, until eventually Victoria had to leave - “As much as I like talking to you, Max, I’m not gonna risk ditching lessons for you,” she’d joked.

Then the strangest thing happened; as Victoria stood up to leave, instead of just walking out, she took a step closer to Max, and grabbed her hand. Max could feel her heart beating faster and she quietly sucked in a breath.

“You, uh, get better soon, okay Max?”

She could only nod in reply, not trusting her voice. Seeming satisfied with her answer, Victoria squeezed Max’s hand once, before she let go and then was out of the room in a flash.

Max just gaped at the door. Then, before she knew what she was doing, she had grabbed her phone and was dialling Chloe’s number. She picked up after the first ring.

“Wassup Maximus?”

“Okay, you will not believe what the _fuck_ just happened.”

-

Kate came to check on Max once lessons were over for the day.

“I think I’m good now, Kate. I think I must have eaten something that didn’t agree with me, I only threw up those two times.”

As the Mom Friend(™), Kate couldn’t help but worry about Max. She held a hand to Max’s forehead, and inspected her face, looking unconvinced, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Kate. I’m fine.”

Kate’s brow was furrowed, but then she shrugged, sighed, and, realising she was getting nowhere, moved out of Max’s personal space. As Max was no longer lying under the covers in a puddle of human grossness, they were sat side by side on the floor, backs against Max’s bed.

“So. What happened with Victoria today?”

Max took a deep breath, preparing herself. She told Kate all of it; the soup, the apology, the hand holding. Everything.

Kate contemplated it for a moment and they sat in silence. Then, “She likes you.”

“What?!” Max almost choked on her own saliva.

“You said she looked upset when you called her just a friend, right? She wants to be more.”

“...I think she may have just been upset that I said I was worried about my grades. Like, she wants to be friends but thinks I only see her as a tutor.”

“Max-“ Kate scolded.

“What? What else am I supposed to think? That _Victoria Chase_ likes _me_? That she’s my- _my soulmate_?”

“Well-“

She was interrupted by a light knocking in the door. “Come in!” Max called out.

It was Warren, closely followed by Nathan, “I-“ He looked back at Nate, who was avoiding Max’s eyes, “ _We_ wanted to check you were alright, Max.”

“Yeah, I’m good now. Come on,” she tapped the space of carpet opposite her and Kate, “I promise I won’t throw up on you.”

They sat down where Max had tapped, sat so close Nathan may as well have been on Warrens lap. Disgusting. Adorable.

“You though-“ Max pointed at Nathan, a stern expression on her face, but her voice was clearly sarcastic, “You I’m not so sure about.”

Nathan met her eyes, looking slightly ashamed, but he smiled knowing that Max wasn’t being serious, “I had to tell her - she apologised, didn’t she?”

“Yeah, yeah she did... Thanks, Nate.”

Warren looked between the two of them, his eyes narrowed. “Okay, I’m confused.”

So Max retold the whole story, including the handholding and her gay freak out about it.

“So- you like Victoria?” Nathan looked curious.

“Uh, yeah. But-“

“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything this time. I promise.” Max nodded, thankful. Then, “Do you know who your soulmate is?”

“No clue.”

“Huh.” Nathan nodded, “Okay, sorry for asking.” Max just shrugged.

They continued their conversation; Warren input his theories, and Kate worried more about whether Max was really up to going to school the next day. Nathan looked lost in thought. What did he know that the rest of them didn’t?

Eventually, Max stretched out, and stood up, “Right, it was lovely seeing you all, but I need food and sleep to recover for tomorrow.”

Fake gasping, Warren pressed a hand to his chest. “You’re kicking us out?”

“Yes, I’m sick of you all. Get out.” They all laughed, and Max smiled.

She hugged all three of them before they left, silently grateful that she had such wonderful people in her life.

-

A few more weeks passed, and everything returned (almost) to normal.

The weekly tutor sessions with Victoria were still the same but now... Sometimes Max would catch Victoria just, looking at her, or Victoria would catch Max doing the same, and then they would smile at each other and look away. It made Max’s heart go wild; what did it mean?

But they never mentioned it. Not even when their hands would brush when reaching for the textbook, and Max felt like neither of them really wanted to pull away. Not even then.

They’d gotten to a point where Victoria would just let herself into Max’s room; she didn’t even have to knock. But when one sunday, Victoria came into Max’s room and instantly collapsed onto her bed, groaning into the pillow loudly, Max was more than a little confused. (But she liked that noise. A lot.)

“Um, hello? You good, Victoria?”

Victoria rolled onto her side so she could look at Max who was sat on her sofa. “No. I’m bored. We go to school all week. I don’t want to do more school Max. Can’t we just do something fun for once?”

Max couldn’t help but laugh at how dramatic Victoria was being, “Uh okay, what do you want to do instead?”

Victoria rolled onto her back to look at the ceiling, “I don’t know. The weather's horrible at the moment.” As if on cue, there was a rumble of thunder in the distance. Ironic. She looked over to Max again. Her hand was now playing with the edge of her skirt, a trait Max recognised that meant Victoria was nervous. “We could just, go to my room and watch movies?”

“Uh, sure. Sounds good to me...”

Nodding, Victoria stood up and led the way out of Max’s room, down the hallway to her own room. Once they entered, Max noticed there had been a few changes; most noticeably, her computer desk had swapped places with her TV and it’s stand, so it was now beside the bed making it a lot easier to see the screen (how convenient).

As Victoria set up the TV, opening Netflix, she gestured for Max to sit on the bed.

“I see what your plan is, Victoria. Netflix and chill?” This caused Victoria to roll her eyes, but Max noticed her cheeks were a little bit pink. Nice.

She sat down beside Max, close enough that Max knew it would drive her a little bit crazy, but still not close enough.

“Anything in particular you’d like to watch, Maxine?” She detested being called that, but she’d probably let Victoria call her whatever the fuck she wanted to and she would still adore her.

Max was not ready to let Victoria in on her nerdy love for sci-fi films, so she just shrugged, “Up to you.”

Victoria put on some rom-com that Max didn’t care to know the name of, and relaxed into the pillows around them. Instead of watching the movie, Max focused on the rain dripping on the windows, and the light of the TV screen highlighting Victoria’s face, and the way her hand was laid on the bed between them, as if she was doing that middle school thing, waiting for Max to hold her hand.

Max didn’t have the guts.

Honestly, Victoria was like someone out of a movie. She was such a perfect human being, and, yes, she could be a bitch sometimes, but her heart was so pure. Max admired how honest and genuine she really was. Not to mention, she was absolutely gorgeous; her outfits always doing her wonderful figure justice, curvy and smooth. Her beautiful, kissable face, that Max longed to touch. Everything.

Max wanted it all.

"Any particular reason you're watching me instead of the movie, Caulfield?"

Victoria didn't take her eyes off the screen, but Max could see she was smirking.

Max just mumbled and stuttered something that wasn't even words, and turned back to the television screen.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Victoria was still smirking. And Max hated how seriously hot it was.

-

As the day wore on, the movies they put on got progressively shittier, and they were only actually watching them so that they could make fun.

"God I don't even know why we're watching these!" Victoria was breathing heavily, in recovery from a violent fit of laughter that had been a result of a joke Max had made. 

"What, you don't actually enjoy the classic and creative genre of romantic comedies?" Max's tone was dripping with sarcasm as she grinned at Victoria.

"Definitely not! No, I much prefer horror movies."

"Ugh," Max shuddered, "Uh-uh, no way, they scare me shitless."

Victoria grinned, a scheming look in her eyes, "Oh we are so having a horror movie marathon next time."

"Victoria! No!" Max whined, but it was all for show - if it meant there would be a next time, she was happy. If the rest of her life consisted completely of days like this one, Max would be more than happy with that.

-

It came when Max least expected it; it was a thursday, and for the first time in weeks the sky was clear and the sun was actually shining. She was sat in the cafeteria with her friends, quite innocently eating her lunch.

When, quite suddenly, a burning sensation exploded across her right cheek. She jumped in her seat; it felt like someone had slapped her. Looking around, she grew confused. She may have been a little zoned out, but she surely would have noticed someone literally hitting her.

Max raised a hand up to her cheek tentatively. Then it came again; this time it was like her knee was being scraped across gravel, even sharper and deeper than the first pain. 

There was an awful screech that made Max cringe as she pulled out her chair to check her leg; but there was nothing there, not a graze, a gash, not even a drop of blood.

“Max? Are you okay?” Kate’s hand was on her arm but she couldn’t concentrate.

“My soulmate.”

“What?”

“It’s my soulmate... they- I don’t know it just-“ She couldn’t explain it. Jumping up from her seat, Max started to run out of the cafeteria.

“Wait! Max, where are you-“ Kate stopped when she realised Max wasn’t paying any attention to her. Max felt everyone watching she made her way through the halls. She didn’t even know where she was going.

Without warning, she had suddenly crashed into someone.

“Max? Hey, are you okay?” She looked up. It was Warren.

“No I-I... My soulmate... I can feel it, feel them, Warren.” His eyes widened.

“Are you sure?” Max nodded.

“It felt like I’d been slapped... and then... my leg... I’ve felt it before but it’s never been so...”

“Intense?”

“Yeah.”

“That means they’re close.”

“What-“

“Guys! You’ve gotta come see this!” Nathan had rushed over, “There’s been a fight.”

“What?! Where?” Max’s heart sped up. It couldn’t be?

“In the parking lot! Come on!” He turned to take off again.

“Wait, Nate, who?” Max had grabbed his sleeve to pull him back.

He hesitated. “Just... come look.”

So they sped down the hall, Max in such a state of bewilderment she was almost sure she was going to pass out. There was so much happening all at once; it was overwhelming every one of her senses.

People stared as they rushed past, and Max was certain a teacher had yelled at them to ‘slow it down’ but not one of them listened.

When they emerged into the parking lot, Max's heart stopped.

There was a big crowd around, but there was no mistaking who the culprits were; Juliet, blood dripping from her nose, Dana's arm wrapped around her shoulders. There was a crowd of vaguely familiar faces around them, all worked up at the state of their friend, who was paying no attention to any of them, and instead was staring daggers at the group opposite.

And at the centre of this group; Victoria. 

"Shit, Victoria, are you okay?!" Warren rushed to join Nathan at her side. Taylor and Courtney were on her other side, the latter rubbing her arm in a soothing way that seemed to have no affect. But most unmistakable about the scene was the bright red mark on Victoria's cheek and the blood running out of a nasty scrape on her right leg. No way...

Max started walking over, self conscious and feeling out of place in the stand off that was happening. There were other people standing around, gossiping quietly to each other, waiting like vultures for more drama to occur. Max felt like there were a million eyes on her.

By the time Max reached her side, Victoria had noticed her, and her whole face seemed to light up. Max couldn't believe this was happening.

When she actually snapped back into reality, she switched suddenly into panic mode.

"God, Victoria, are you okay, what happened-"

"I'm all good Maxine, just a scratch." She narrowed her eyes over at Juliet, "No thanks to that bitch."

"But- why?"

"She accused me of sleeping with her ass of a boyfriend- again."

"Do you think I can't hear you, bitch?!" Juliet yelled across to her.

Victoria just rolled her eyes, unbothered, " _Anyway_ , she slapped me, so I punched her, then she shoved me over, and that's when Nate and the others stepped in. I would've fucked her up though."

Max laughed, "I'm sure you would have." She noticed how Warren and Nathan had moved ever so slightly so she could be at Victoria's side. She took this opportunity to curl her hand around Victoria's, "I'm glad you're okay," Max mumbled.

Her stomach flipped when Victoria blushed (on the cheek that wasn't already bright red). "Thanks, Max."

"Hey, Tori, I think you should go get some rest?" Nathan interrupted them, but Max caught him winking at her.

"Right. Thanks for everything Nate." He nodded.

Victoria started to lead Max away from the crowds, hand still tightly clasped in her own. 

"Oh I get it now! You've not been fucking my boyfriend- because you're a DYKE!" Juliet was still trying to get under Victoria's skin, but once again, was ineffective. Victoria put her middle finger up to the other girl, not even bothering to look back at her.

She couldn't help it; Max smiled at Victoria, "I adore you." Victoria just gaped at Max. Then, coming to her senses, she closed her mouth and turned away from Max's gaze. She didn't reply, but Max felt her squeeze at her hand, and did the same back.

-

They sat together on Victoria's floor, while she did a dramatic reenactment of what had happened with Juliet. Max had insisted on cleaning Victoria's leg up, so whenever her leg jerked, Max would quietly tell her to calm down, with Victoria obeying without a second thought. 

By the time Victoria's story was over, Max had cleaned all of the blood and dirt away. 

"All finished!"

"Thanks," Victoria's voice was so soft, and when Max met her gaze, she saw so much emotion in her eyes. 

"Wait-" Max opened up her bag, the one she would never leave home without, until she found what she was looking for: a selection of bandaids, adorned with various patterns and characters. "Which one so you want?"

"Max, you can't be serious."

"Of course I'm serious! Here, have this one-" Max picked out one that was blue, with lots of little rainbows printed across it. She heard Victoria laugh to herself as Max put it on her leg. She pulled back to view her work, "Perfect."

She put the rest of the bandaids back into her bag. 

When she looked back up, she had no time to process anything before Victoria's lips were on hers. She melted into the kiss instantly, so easily. It felt so natural.

Victoria's hands were on her cheek, one thumb running over her skin tenderly, causing it to tingle slightly. Max moved her hands to Victoria's waist and, as the kiss deepened, pulled her onto her lap. She made a muffled noise of surprise against Max's mouth as this happened, but definitely was not complaining.

Reluctantly, Max eventually pulled away. "How long have you known?" She asked Victoria, breathless.

"Well I-" she laughed and pressed her face into Max's shoulder, "I've suspected for a few months actually. But I didn't know definitely until- you remember that time you were sick?"

Max nodded, "You brought me soup."

She felt Victoria smile so wide against her shoulder, "Yeah, yeah I did. That's when I felt it. Gross, I know, but I felt the burning in my throat that morning, then I came to see you and you told me you'd thrown up, and I just- knew."

Max scrunched her nose up, "Lovely."

Pulling away from Max’s shoulder, Victoria grinned, “I know, romantic. Not that how you found out was much better.”

Sighing deeply, Max pressed their foreheads together, holding Victoria’s face in her hands. “God, you have no idea how much I hoped it was you.”

“Max.” Victoria sounded desperate, her voice choked up.

“Yeah.”

And then they were kissing again, channeling so many emotions, so much love to each other.

"Crap!" Victoria hissed, suddenly pulling away from Max, who felt it too. They both looked down to their wrists, the skin burning.

"The tattoos." Max whispered.

On Victoria's wrist; the silhouette of a butterfly, and on Max's; the silhouette of a cat's face. 

"Huh," Victoria muttered.

"That's interesting. Very minimalist," Max commented, pulling their wrists closer to her face to inspect them further.

"I love them." Max looked up to see Victoria smiling at her and felt her heart flip. Without breaking eye contact, she pressed a small kiss to Victoria's wrist, before intertwining the hands of their tattooed arms together. 

"I love you, Victoria Chase."

"You too, Max Caulfield."

-

"That's so cute I'm gonna cry!" Kate squealed. They all laughed.

Since Max had found out that Victoria was her soulmate, her face had adorned a wide smile that had not yet left her face. After spending almost a whole day in Victoria's room, talking to each other and making out (a lot), Max had finally decided to get out and meet her friends. Especially to fill in Kate on the story and, of course-

"Chloe's here!" Nathan exclaimed, pointing outside. Max had still not told Chloe about anything that had happened, waiting until they saw each other face to face again.

Kate squeezed Max's shoulder. "She'll be happy for you, don't worry about it."

Max nodded, but still felt nervous. Chloe was her absolute best friend for life. And her ex, for that matter. Her approval - or lack of it - mattered to Max.

The swung open and shut again, and Chloe found them, squishing in beside Max and Kate. 

"Hey y'all, what's up?" 

Max looked to the others, who smiled encouragingly. Chloe narrowed her eyes, suspicious, "What?" Max just held her wrist up to her.

"No way!" Chloe almost yelled, gaining the attention of people at neighbouring tables, "Who?!"

"Who do you think?"

Looking up, Chloe asked, "Victoria?" Max nodded, starting to grin. Chloe returned this.

She suddenly enveloped Max in a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Caulfield." Hugging her back tightly, Max could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

Then, Chloe pulled back, a devilish smirk on her face. 

"So, have you fucked yet?"

Max groaned. She dropped her head into her hands as the others laughed at her. 

Face bright red, she glared up at them. "I hate you. All of you."

"Nah," Kate denied.

"You love us, Max," Warren said, grinning.

Sighing, Max felt herself smile, heart swelling with love for the people in her life. "I guess."

Chloe elbowed her, and they all laughed again.

How did Max get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that! leave kudos and/or a comment and i'll love you forever!!
> 
> im considering writing a prequel about nathan & warren, and/or a sequel about kate & chloe ;)) so if anyone actually wants to see either of those, let me know !
> 
> <3
> 
> (p.s im sorry for making juliet such a bitch - i know its not in her character to be homophobic or anything but i needed it for the plot so ?? ah !)


End file.
